1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a switch system for a guided automatic transit vehicle (GATV) and, more particularly, to a switch system adapted for either maintaining a first path of travel of the GATV or for redirecting the first path of travel of the GATV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain modern transit vehicles of the GATV type run along guideways having a substantially flat support surface and a central trough portion. These vehicles are guided by a steering mechanism that is disposed within the central trough portion such that the GATV is guided along the guideway by following the path of the central trough portion. While GATVs offer many advantages over other transportation systems, a number of disadvantages is also associated with such vehicles.
One of the major shortcomings of GATVs is their inability to quickly and effectively maintain or alter the path of travel over a switch point where a single guideway branches into or from multiple guideways. Existing switching mechanisms often include complicated assemblies that are expensive to manufacture and difficult to install. Due to their complex design, existing switching mechanisms require regular maintenance, which typically requires the guideway to be shut down. Many prior art switching mechanisms also require a significant reduction in speed of the GATV while it travels across the switch point. In cold climates, snow and ice can often accumulate and jam the switching mechanism, often rendering the switch point inoperable.
While various attempts have been made to overcome this shortcoming, none of the existing switch systems has successfully overcome these problems. In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a switch system having a simple construction that can be easily installed on an existing or new guideway for GATVs. Furthermore, an additional need exists to provide a switch system that is economical to manufacture and utilizes easily replaceable and serviceable parts. A further need exists for a switch system that efficiently maintains the existing travel path or redirects the travel path of the GATV without any appreciable reduction in speed.